The present invention relates to piezoelectric generation of shock waves particularly for medical purposes, under inclusion of a plurality of piezoelectric elements on a carrier, and under appropriate coupling of an energy source to the elements on one hand and isolation of the elements from each other on the other hand.
German Patent 34 25 992 describes a piezoelectric transducers for the destruction of concrements in the body of a living being under inclusion of a spherical calotte having on its convex front arranged piezoelectric element and being characterized by the fact that the wave impedances of the calotte material as well as of the ceramic material do not significantly deviate from each other, and the rear surface is geometrically configured and/or coated so that reflected sound waves will not be focused. As per the last sentence in that patent, the piezoelectric elements are isolated from each other by casting them in an electrically insulating material.